Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico Meet Blue's Clues Part 2
=Transcript= *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Dora: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Boots: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Benny: I Wonder Where They Are. *Isa: Hey, Steve, Do You Still Have The Notebook? *Steve: Yep, I Got It Right Here! *Tico: (Gasps), A Clue! *Steve: Oh, Wait a Minute, You See a Clue? *Dora: Yeah! *Steve: Where?, Is It On Me? *Boots: No, Steve, It's On Your Notebook! *Steve: What?, On the Notebook?, No Way! *Benny: Wow! *Steve: There is a Clue on The Notebook! *Isa: How Exciting! *Steve: So, Why Don't We Draw The Notebook in The Notebook? *Tico: Si. *Steve: Okay, So, We Start With A Spiral Up Here, and Then We Draw A Square for The Cover, and Then, We Draw A Picture of The Thinking Chair, There, Our Handy-Dandy, Notebook!, So, What Could Be Blue's Favorite Thing With Our Notebook? *Dora: Maybe, It's Something That Blue's Favorite Thing to Do is Draw Clues in The Notebook. *Steve: Great Idea, Dora, But, Let's Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Boots: Good Idea! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: It Sounds Like Blue! *Benny: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *Isa: Woah! *Steve: Blue Just Skidooed Into That Picture of Play Park! *Dora: That's Where Me and My Friends Play At! *Tico: Vamos Tambien! *Steve: Right, Tico, Let's Go Too!, Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(All Skidooing) *Boots: Wow! *Benny: We're At Play Park! *Steve: Let's Go Look Around! *Dora: There's the Slide! *Isa: There are The Swings! *Benny: And Here's the Sand Box! *Steve: Wow!, There's Alot of Fun Things at Play Park! *Blue: (Barks Let's Play Hide and Go Seek) *Boots: I Think Blue Wants Us to Play Hide and Go Seek! *Tico: Si. *Steve: Great Idea, Blue! *Dora: I'll Be the Counter, and You All Hide! *Benny: Sure! *Isa: Let's Go Hide! *Dora: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Ready You're Not, Here I Come!, Hmm, Where Could My Friends Be? *Boots: (Laughing) *Dora: Hey, I Think I Hear My Friend Boots, Where is He Hiding? *(Clicks) *Dora: Oh, He's Hiding from The Tree! *Boots: You Found Me! *Both: (Laughing) *Boots: Come On, Let's Go Find Benny, Isa, Tico, Steve, and Blue! *Dora: Vamonos! *Boots: Where Could Benny Be? *Dora: I Don't Know, Boots, Do You Know Where Benny Is? *(Clicks) *Boots: Yeah, He's Hiding in The Bush! *Benny: Here I Am! *Dora: We Found You, Benny! *Benny: Yeah, We Still Have More Friends to Find! *Boots: Let's Go! *Benny: I Don't See Isa. *Boots: Neither Do I. *Dora: Me Neither, Do You See Isa? *(Clicks) *Boots: There's Isa! *Benny: She's Hiding in The Flowers! *Isa: That's Right, Benny!, You Found Me! *Dora: Now, We Need to Find Tico, Steve, and Blue! *Boots: Let's Go Find Them! *Isa: Tico Must Be Around Here Somewhere. *Benny: Where's Tico? *(Clicks) *Dora: Right In That Tree! *Tico: Me Encontraste! *Boots: We Found Tico! *Isa: Now We Have Two More to Find! *Benny: We Need to Find Steve and Blue! *Tico: Vamonos! *Isa: Where are They? *Dora: I Don't Know. *Blue: (Barks) *Benny: Listen! *Boots: I Hear Blue! *Dora: Do You Know Where Steve and Blue are Hiding? *(Clicks) *Isa: Yeah!, They are Hiding in The Slide! *Steve: You Found Us! *Blue: (Barks) *Tico: Fantastico! *Steve: Great Playing Hide and Go Seek! *Dora: Come On, Vamonos, Let's Go Find Two More Clues to Find Out What is Blue's Favorite Thing to Do! *Steve: Great Idea, Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(All Skidooing) *(Mailtime Jingle) *Boots: Hey, The Mail's Here! *Steve: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Here's the Mail, It Never Fails... *Dora: It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico: When It Comes, We Wanna Wail... *All: MAIL!!! *Mailbox: Hi, Steve, Who are Those Characters? *Steve: Hi, Mailbox, Meet My Friends, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico! *All: Hi, Mailbox! *Tico: Hola, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hi, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Mailbox! *Dora: Gracias! *Mailbox: Your Welcome! *Benny: We Just Got a Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, I Wonder Who It's From. *Isa: Who's It From? *Steve: It's a Letter from Our Friends! *Child: Hi, Steve, Hi, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico, I'm Reading This Card from My Friend, It Says, Thanks for Coming to Play With Me, I Hope You Have A Wonderful Day, and I Like It When You Play With Me as Much, Thanks for My Playdate, from Me, Bye, Steve, Bye, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico! *Steve: Bye! *Dora: Adios! *Steve: Wow!, What a Cool Message! *Isa: (Gasps), A Clue, A Clue! *Steve: Oh, Yeah, That Message Was Kind and Awesome! *Benny: No, It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh, Do You See A Clue?, Where? *Boots: On The Thinking Chair! *Steve: On The Thinking Chair? *Tico: Si. *Steve: Woah, It Is On the Thinking Chair!, You Know What We Need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Dora: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Okay, The Thinking Chair, First We Draw an Arch, and Then Two Swirls for The Arms of the Chair, A Curved Line for Legs, and Some Horse Lines for The Seat, There, The Thinking Chair, So, What Was Our First Clue? *Tico: Notebook! *Steve: Right, Our Notebook, and Now, Our Second Clue is, The Thinking Chair, So, What is Blue's Favorite Thing to Do With Our Notebook and The Thinking Chair? *Benny: Maybe, Blue's Favorite Thing to Do is Sit in The Thinking Chair, and Draw Clues in the Notebook. *Steve: Good Idea, Benny, But, Let's Find One More Clue to Find It Out. *Dora: Come On, Let's Go See What Else We Can Do. Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts